Giving In
by Janus Abernathy
Summary: Alice has self-trust issues and Claire tries to bring her 'superwoman' back out.


**A/N: **_Umm. So, yeah... this just popped in my head after reading an amazing drabble by a Claire I roleplay with. Seriously, that woman is beyond words amazing. _

_But yeah, for this... you can blame it on the combination of my creative imagination and sexual frustration. -Cough- Enjoy all of you Clairice fans. _

* * *

_"I did this." The words hissed through her clenched teeth as her jaws locked a moment after, her pained blues tearing their gaze away from the nasty bruise on Claire's back. She had hurt the woman and she felt sick to her stomach. She just couldn't forgive herself. Even as the redhead shouted her name and told her to stay right where she was, Alice didn't listen and disappeared out of the door. She just needed some room right now to breathe and to brood. _

* * *

It's been _days, _turning into two weeks by this point and it was driving Claire nuts. It's been two weeks since that day Alice returned from her 'hunt' for months and Alice wouldn't even trust herself around Claire. The older woman had been deathly afraid of the virus triggering some insane urge out of nowhere and that she'd end up hurting Claire again. All the redhead wanted was her superwoman back. The superwoman who would look at her with a loving gaze that no one but her would see and the same superwoman who she would have tumbles with if they needed to relieve stress. She just wanted the woman who wouldn't be so afraid of taking down every single wall that stood in between them.

Alice hasn't even slept in the same bed. Let alone sleep at all. She'd be found in the gym or at the guard post, taking shifts while she could. Just anything to keep herself awake.

Then when Claire went out on a supply run, she would sleep alone when she could if she was exhausted enough. That was just it though, the virus inside her made her more tolerant to not sleeping for longer periods than two days in a row. When they interacted, it would be just a simple discussion about a guard shift or a supply run, or it'd just be Claire saying what she wanted and Alice would answer with a longing stare or a nod. Which exactly was what's happening after Claire finally found Alice in the armory.

_"James wants to know if you can take his shift tomorrow morning, since I'm taking tonight's shift." _That was what she had to say and all Alice gave was an 'alright'. It was so distant though and it pissed Claire off all over again. The redhead's jaws locked as her greens glared at her back. She knew Alice could feel it, noticing how the taller woman had paused in her actions before continuing. _"Goddamn it, Alice! Will you fucking stop it?"_ Now it was her turn to pause, tensing as she watched Alice stop everything she was doing before the taller woman slowly set the rifle down and turned to face the redhead. The breath she had been subconsciously holding in was released in a sharp pant when the taller woman's bright blue hues seemed to stare right in her eyes, like she was peering into her soul.

Claire saw it though, the questioning look along with a brief flash of something else in the woman's eyes and she breathed out. _"Don't even play dumb. You know what I'm talking about." _The redhead spoke up sharply as she crossed the room to get close to Alice and stopped in front of the woman. It pissed her off even more at how Alice could just stand there so calmly, but her eyes seemed to be alert and her gaze intently set on her lover. That was going to change though.

Bringing a hand up, she grabbed the back of Alice's neck and dragged her into a bruising kiss and bit at her bottom lip, hard. She relished in the sharp gasp she heard from Alice and moved her hand up to tangle within the woman's short hair, gripping tightly as she kissed her again. It was full with angry passion, taking her own breath away and the kiss was broken as she pulled on Alice's hair, forcing her head back. Claire's voice had dropped down to a beguiling tone as she whispered in Alice's ear, _"When you're done playing coward, you come and find me. Because I'm done trying." _Claire knew that if Alice truly did love her, she wouldn't have to keep trying because Alice _will _come to her. No matter what. She let go of her hair and turned away, storming out of the room.

Little did she know though, the woman that was left behind in the armory was left breathless and a small but feral smirk was tugging at her lips as her gaze lingered on the door that Claire just disappeared through. It was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

Not a word was heard from Alice all day and she was wondering if her effort back in the armory was wasted. Then again, it's only been a couple of hours and Alice did have a tendency to catch her off guard when she wanted to. Seriously, it was like Alice enjoyed prowling about and Claire was the delicious prey that she's dying to 'eat' ravenously as possible.

Paranoid. Yeah, that's it. She's just being paranoid and frustrated. Extremely _frustrated. _Sexually as well. That couldn't be a healthy combination, that was for sure.

She couldn't exactly be blamed either. It was Alice's fault for being a flawless beauty, even if the woman disagreed. That and the fact Claire knew her inside and out, she just loved everything about the woman. As much as Alice loved everything about her. A memory of that one time when they were teasing one other mercilessly and there'd be a point where Claire bit on her bottom lip and then Alice would groan in answer and comment on how she loved it when Claire did that. Also on top of all that, Alice had been gone for _months. _

_'Fuck.' _She shut her eyes tightly and exhaled, forcing every thought out of her head. Her fingerless-gloved hands slammed down on the counter in front of her as she hung her head and sighed heavily. What was she doing? Oh, right. Checking the monitors for any activity. Just after she opened her eyes though, about to check the perimeter's cameras - she tensed immediately. _How in the-_

Oh, Alice was good. She was very good.

The taller woman had managed to sneak in the guard post unnoticed, not even a sound or a warning. Nothing. She had moved like a silent predator before strong hands took a hold of Claire's hips and pulled her back. Claire's heartbeats were erratic already as she exhaled, feeling warmer from the body pressed against hers from behind and her eyes closed tightly again from the hot breath caressing against her neck. How did she know it was Alice? Easy. She just knew what the woman felt like and she knew the woman's scent. Smelled like nature mixed with gunpowder and something else, something sweet - just Alice.

Just before Claire could say anything or move, Alice's lips had started a trail of heated kisses along the woman's neck and stopped at the spot behind her ear. That was when she had heard her own beguiling tone she used earlier being used on her as Alice finally spoke. Her heartbeats picked up even faster, because the words didn't sound so distant anymore. They were full of life this time around.

"That wasn't nice." Alice muttered, her hands letting go of her hips and slipped underneath Claire's shirt at the front. Claire suddenly arched her back into Alice with a soft gasp, because the fingers tracing along her toned stomach were freezing. That was when she realized Alice wasn't even wearing her coat when it had to be below thirty outside or something. Instead of scolding the woman for not wearing her coat, Claire replied breathlessly - knowing it was exactly what Alice wanted. _"Whatever do you mean by that?" _Of course she knew damn well what Alice meant by that, she was just playing along. She missed this, missed her woman and the little quips they'd throw at each other. Even in the heat of the moment.

"Don't play innocent with me," The familiar voice rasped by her ear at the same time Alice dragged her nails along Claire's stomach and the redhead held in a gasp, a shiver tearing through her body. A pleasurable shiver. "I can feel how hot you are," Alice continued in that damned seductive tone before a light kiss was pressed at the spot behind her ear. "And I can smell you." A low growl was given with that along with another kiss at the crook of her neck and Claire thought her knees were going to give out any minute now. It was just... the way Alice spoke those words and that voice, she was practically melting in the taller woman's arms.

While the virus inside Alice might be curse, it did have some benefits as well, apparently. It made her senses twice as stronger. Or maybe five times as stronger. It was like Alice turned into an animal at times, purely feral it could be frightening as well. Right now, it was pretty fucking arousing.

There was also the fact that Alice sounded just as breathless, the evident arousal clearly taking over her as well. Another major turn on. _Fuck. _Everything about this woman was a turn on, period. The feeling was definitely mutual with Alice. She loved _everything _about Claire, even her flaws and scars. Not really caring that they were in the guard post or that she should be watching the perimeter, she gave in and suddenly turned to face Alice, panting lightly. The first thing she saw were the deep blue pools staring back into her eyes and a flicker of something raw passed by in them.

_"Took you long enough, Abernathy." _Claire breathed out in answer, her hands coming up to grab Alice's head - one of them tangling in the short brown hair and the other gripping on the side of her face as she pulled the woman in for a hungry kiss.

Alice responded just as eagerly, her hands grabbing onto her ass before she hoisted the woman up on the counter where the screens were, forcing her back into the panel roughly by the waist. They both were relentless in the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Claire's hands moved from the woman's head to grab handfuls of Alice's shirt at the front and held her as close she could, fighting for the upper hand in the kiss and losing. Alice was stronger and her mind was one huge, heated mess right now. A moan escaped from her and got swallowed into the kiss. Alice's tongue brushed against Claire's one last time before she broke the kiss and trailed heated and messy kisses down her neck all while her hands fumbled with Claire's belt impatiently. It took her a moment to get it unbuckled, but it was a success.

Another breathless moan rolled off her tongue as Claire tilted her head back, giving Alice more access to her neck and the taller woman gladly took the chance, attacking the skin with firm nips, suckles and open-mouthed kisses. Claire was already light-headed, her mind spinning out of control and her desire skyrocketing. Her hands blindly searched for something harder to hold onto instead of the fabric of Alice's shirt before one of them found the edge of the counter she was seated on in a vice-grip and the other hand grabbed onto the back of Alice's neck tight, holding the woman where she was.

Her stomach tensed in anticipation as Alice forced one of her own hands down Claire's pants and underneath her underwear. At this point, she was chewing on her own bottom lip to hold in any sounds as she squirmed against Alice and let out a frustrated groan when Alice paused for a minute - her fingers barely touching where Claire wanted them and she felt the older woman smirk against her neck. _"Alice-" _She was cut off by a sharp gasp, her hips jolting and rolling forward hard into the cold fingers finally delving in the wet heat. A soft hum escaped from Alice's throat in approval as she slowly but firmly stroked her fingers over the bundle of nerves, repeatedly. Claire was certain that if she opened her eyes right then, her vision would be spinning just as madly her mind was, so she kept them shut and moaned loudly. What the fuck was control right now? _Nothing. _Absolutely nothing as she listened to her body, her hips already picking up on a desperate rocking pace against the fingers that were being warmed up by her core. She was positively dripping at this point.

Every time the pressure became harder against her clitoris, she would see flashes of white behind the lids of her closed eyes and it'd feel like a spark of electric shot through her groins and up in her stomach. A pressure was steadily increasing inside her lower body and she couldn't hold her voice in anymore, a stream of moans and pleasurable whimpers spilling from her mouth. Amidst the intoxicated state she was in, she could hear Alice's erratic breaths and even _feel _them against her neck, she could tell Alice wanted this just as much she did and had been holding it in for so long. Because of her damn fear of hurting Claire. The woman was aroused beyond all hell and having her take Claire in this state, like a starved animal, was just mind-blowing.

A cry that was supposed to be Alice's name came out in an incoherent sound as she arched into Alice and pushed harder against the fingers. Her own fingers on the back of Alice's neck gripped tighter till her nails were digging against her skin a bit, causing the taller woman to growl in return and suddenly, two fingers plunged inside her deeply. Claire's leg immediately wrapped around Alice's as she impaled herself further on Alice's fingers and cried out breathlessly.

Alice groaned huskily before letting out a ragged breath, her voice heavy with desire as she murmured, "You feel so good." At that, Claire's hand let go of Alice's neck and harshly dragged down her back, her fingers curling till her nails were scraping against Alice's skin through the thin fabric. She could only take delight in the shudder Alice gave in reaction for a second before she was thrown back in the grips of the ecstasy building. She didn't even have a moment to breathe, because Alice's fingers had picked up a rough and swift pace right off the bat. Claire was already seeing stars from every time Alice's fingertips hit the spongy spot deep inside her and the heel of Alice's palm firmly ground against her clitoris each time she thrust back in.

It was beyond impossible to hold back now as she was being dragged to the edge blindly and fell headfirst in the wave of ecstasy. A few hard thrusts, some friction against her clitoris and Alice's sultry whisper, 'let go', was all she needed to shatter. Her nails literally broke the skin this time through the shirt as she clawed at Alice's back helplessly and Claire screamed her name before biting down hard on Alice's shoulder, muffling the loud moans as she rode the fingers continuing to push in - even as she came. It felt like there was a war between ice and fire clashing inside her body as she mindlessly impaled herself on Alice's fingers.

Alice didn't just stop though and Claire's eyes widened as her body convulsed violently against the taller woman when Alice continued the rough pace. It did drag the first orgasm out longer, and she already felt a second one following right behind it. _"Ohmy__**fuck**__. Alice-" _She moaned breathlessly and tensed when the second but smaller orgasm washed over.

Slowly but surely, she regained all of her senses one by one and Claire was overwhelmed by the strong need to cry, out of joy that is. All she heard was her heartbeats hammering and Alice's heavy breathing as the taller woman ceased her hand's movements, slowing down to a stop before easing her fingers out. Claire's body suddenly felt heavy as she slumped back against the panel, her mind recovering from the pure delirium it was left in and she didn't even notice the annoying lumps that were the knobs on the screens poking against her lower back. She couldn't even _move_, it was certain that if she tried to stand - her knees would just wobble and she'd fall back down. That's how much Alice took out of her. Alice started to pull back though and she started to protest, wanting the woman to stay and exhaled roughly. Her green eyes watched Alice intently as the taller woman stepped back with a mischievous smirk adorning her lips and she was turned on all over again. Not because of the way Alice was staring back at her and clearly enjoying the sight of disarray Claire was left in, it was because of how the woman brought the same fingers that were inside Claire to her mouth and suckled on them, licking them clean.

After Alice released her own fingers from her mouth, her voice was heavily husky as she drawled and turned away from Claire, making her way to the door. "When you're done playing guard, come and find me." And Alice was gone, leaving Claire behind on the counter in bewilderment before the redhead let out a light and breathless laugh, shaking her head and smirked lazily. _'Oh, it's on, superwoman.' _

Though it might be a while before then, because she was sure she needed more than ten minutes to pull herself back together.

-Fin-


End file.
